


The Little Green Paladin

by SmallVoltronTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Check out my wattpad for more: SmallVoltronTrash, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everyone is like a family, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith is the emo older brother, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Brother, Pangst | Pidge Katie Holt-angst, Pidge gets hurt a lot, Pidge is Precious, Pidge is a like little sister, Pidge is my favorite character, Pidge suffering, Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Pidge | Katie Holt Whump, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Shiro is a stressed spacedad, Sick Pidge | Katie Holt, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), The Alteans need to learn more about humans, This is the third time typing out my tags because my computer crashed, don't let her say other wise, platonic cuddle pile, poor Pidge can't eat peanut butter, so why do I hurt her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallVoltronTrash/pseuds/SmallVoltronTrash
Summary: Small, smart and not afraid to kick butt.Basically a giant collection of Pidge angst.





	1. Hyporthermia Part One

"Just a little farther Paladins."

It was Lance who asked Coran and Pidge who responded to Coran's answer.

"Just a little farther my behind!" Pidge snapped at Coran. She clutched her arms shivering wildly the other Paladins doing the same. The moon they had landed on was colder than ice. That wasn't an exaggeration either the moon was completely covered in it and now they were forced to trek across it.  The Lions would be to heavy for the ice and thus the castle as well. They had to take a smaller ship to land on a certain part of the planet where it the ice was thick enough to do so. 

"We've been walking for hours in the cold! Unlike you Alteans we can't shapeshift in other species meant for different environments!" Pidge continued teeth chattering. She hated the cold she would prefer to be in a desert at this point. The moons pink landscape was getting old, oh look an ice slab, oh another! At first, the fact the ice was pink intrigued her inquisitive mind but now she was sick of the color. 

"Well, Number-" Coran started looking back at the group of Earthlings behind him and Allura. Both were having no problem with the cold, in fact, much to Pidge's irritation they seemed to be _enjoying_ it. Their skin was pink, just a lighter shade than the ice and red markings twisting around their arms necks. She scowled at the Altean pair. Nobody stopped her when she was talking most likely because they were just as cold as she was, the heating built in their suits were doing little to nothing to help keep them warm.

"Don't well Number five me! At least ask how our kind react to different environments!" She stomped her foot at the end of her sentence. That was an immature and childish move she knew but also moving helped keep what little warmth she had. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be keeping any more warmth.

_Crack_

Pidge's eyes widened as she realized what just happened she looked up at everyone fear filling her. Her companion's faces showed similar terror as they launched forward to try to grab her only to be too late. She let out a scream when the ice broke beneath her, cold water coming to greet their new friend. 

It was cold so cold. Her already numb body started to feel even more numb than before. She could hear muffled the shouts of her teammates through the water and ice. She swam back up, she needed out of the water. Pidge had been stupid to scream now she was sort on air, her suit's helmet didn't activate like it was supposed to. The controls must have frozen over when she was on the surface. 

The moon's ice met her not the air she was longing for. Pidge banged on the ice trying to break out of it but the water and tiredness she had slowed her arm movements. She saw a blur of colors move above the ice she was banging on. 

_'Help'_ She thought clawing at the ice weakly _'Help I can't breathe.'_  

Her lungs cried for air but she didn't dare breath. The corners of her vision began to darken. That's it she was going to die today, all because she stomped her foot. She should have just kept tapping it that would have been the better route to take. Suddenly something purple glowed and started to cut the ice followed by a red sword hilt on the other side.

"Co.... Pidge.. ..... Go.... you.." It was difficult to make out any words thanks to the water, lack of oxygen and at this point, she was pretty sure she was going to pass out. Just as her feeble attempts of clawing and hitting the ice stopped pieces started to be removed. 

She didn't move towards the opening not seeing it and instead began to sink her eyes closing. Vaguely she felt hands grab her arms followed by more hands on her other arm pulling her up and out of the water. 

"....... Breathe! ....... don...... sleep!"

A jumble of voices were talking around her shouting different things and instructions. There was a lot of movement happening but she paid no matter to it. However after a minute she managed to find some words that were directed at her. 

_'Breathe? Wasn't I already doing that?'_ Pidge drowsily thought to her self. She still she obeyed taking large heaving breaths of air once Pidge found that she was missing oxygen. Her friends shared a collective sigh of relief. 

"Pidge can you open your eyes?" It was Shiro speaking he sounded stressed. Then again when was he not stressed? She didn't answer. 

"I know you're tired but you need to stay awake Pidge, Look at me Pidge." That was Keith's voice now, did she answer him with out realizing? In this state of tiredness, she wasn't sure, anything was possible. 

"Don't kill me for this Pidge." 

Someone slapped her cheeks and her eyes flew open startled and shocked. She squeezed them shut again blinded by the light.

"Lance you jerk." The words were normal to her but to their ears they were slurred together. "Let me sleep."

"No can do Pidge." Lance said prompting her to open her eyes tapping her cheeks. She cracked them open a little. She could see Coran, Shiro and Allura leading the group quickly across the ice. Allura turned her head to look behind her guilt clear on her face. What was it she felt guilty about? She wasn't sure but she hoped Lance felt as guilty as Allura looked for interrupting her nap. She didn't get those often and she was still so _tired._  

Keith's face to the left of her stayed blank but she could see a small crease on his forehead, something had him worried. Pidge didn't bother looking around anymore and let her eyes shut again. She was taking that nap. 

"Pidge! Come on just a little longer, Stay awake!" Lance told her. 

Something holding her sifted. "She's not shivering anymore!" Ok make that a someone and that someone Hunk, she had been wondering where he went. Why was he so panicked sounding? She'd ask him in the morning. Right now she wanted sleep and so she embraced sleeps warm embrace.


	2. A Trip To Olkarion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {WARNING: MAY CONTAIN A TRIGGERING SUBJECT! READ WITH CAUTION}
> 
> Got a idea to write this a while back so I wanted to finish it up. Sorry I haven't been posting much lately. School has kept me busy and I haven't been in the best mental state. I guess that's part of what inspired this. Enjoy!

Pain radiated throughout Pidges body. Along with her pain she felt confusion. Her awareness was blurred like she was just waking up from a deep sleep not fully awake yet. She was outside, she knew that much. She could feel large jagged rocks underneath her. Was she on earth? No earth didn’t smell like iron, well it probably could if you went to a-. 

Wait. 

It took her a moment to process it. Pidge smell blood something that shouldn’t be noticeable unless she was really really close to it. 

Pidge forced her eyes open. It was a slow process, she kept wanting to drift off. When she finally got them open the first thing that got her attention was she surrounded by huge trees. Wait she recognized those trees! She had to be on Olkarion! 

Some joy filled her, it felt like she hadn’t been here in ages. She could go pay Ryner a visit and learn about anymore scientific discoveries they might’ve found while she’s been gone! She stopped herself why was she so scatter brained, wasn’t there something she was supposed to be worried about. 

As if to say yes her head started to pound with pain threatening to make her slip under. Pidge tried lifting her head to the best of her ability and the sight she saw was something she wanted to forget. She dropped her head down onto the ground with a loud thump partially because she didn’t wish to see the state she was in and the other reason she was just to weak to hold her head up. She thought she was going to be sick. Surely she should be in more pain that she was in. 

Her left arm was twisted underneath her back a bone poking out showing the marrow. Her right arm seemed to be in better shape than her other. It was bent in the wrong spot but not twisted. Her legs, well her left leg was twisted at one spot and the other could not be visible underneath a large dark brown rock. Pidge was bathing in a pool of her own blood.

What happened to her? And where was her armor? She needed to contact the team for help but she didn’t have her helmet. How was she supposed to do that? 

Her eyesight swam as she stared up. A large cliff loomed over where she was laying. Maybe there was a landslide and she tumbled over with it. 

“L-“ she started croak her voice catching her throat. She felt blood start to bubble past her lips. 

“S hir o” her vision blurred and started to fade out, this was it she was going to die on another planet far away from home. She would never get to see her mother again or her father, Matt. Nobody. She suddenly heard people screaming her name but before she could respond. She was out.

~~~~

The next time she came too she no longer smelt blood. And the ground wasn’t ground it was soft, a bed. Still one question remained. 

“What happened..?” She groaned opening up her eyes. Waking up wasn’t her strong suit, she could use a coffee really bad. Pidge stared blearily at everyone. Shiro, Coran and Allura were off to the side looking over at her looking relieved and extremely worried. Keith was over in the corner of the med bay sitting in a chair glaring at her. At this point of working with Keith so long she was able to distinguish his different glares. Something scared him and he was upset. He looked like he wanted to say something but he got up and left walking out the doors without looking back. Hunk was sobbing and was in dire need of a tissue. 

“Pidge!” His eyes widened and he was about to engulf her in a hug but a blue and brown blur beat him to it.

“Lance can y-“ she started to ask him to loosen his hold. The healing pods did heal you but you still were sore afterwards and Lance wasn’t helping.

“Don’t you dare ever do that again. DON’T YOU QUIZNAKING DARE.” 

She could feel his chest move as he sobbed holding her back and the back of her head against him as if she would disappear. Do what? What did she do? Her eyes traveled to the others hoping maybe they would give a idea of what she did. Nothing. She thought back to where she last remembered at the bottom of the cliff. Maybe she had been walking too close to the edge and fell? She wasn’t sure but she might apologize for it.

“I’m sorry.. I’ll make sure not to walk so close to the edge next time. I didn’t realize the soil was weak.” Pidge apologized to Lance hoping that would help assure him. Lance got very still but didn’t let go. Allura and Shiro exchanged a look before he spoke.

“Katie.”

Oh this was probably bad, he only used her first name when she was in trouble, he wanted her to listen or something very serious was going on. He stopped not finishing his sentence. Lance picked up where he left off still holding onto her.

“You jumped.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 929
> 
> I might do a chapter with it being in Lances view of what happened right before she jumped. Depend if people want it though.


	3. A Walk (a trip to Olkarion part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's pov of what Pidge forgot.

Pidge was acting different. It was at first just some subtle things Lance picked up. 

 

She suddenly started sleeping. A lot.

 

This wouldn't of been a concern if it was just a couple times it happened but she was sleeping what appeared to be too much now. Pidge was almost always the last one to go to bed and Shiro would get up and make her head to her room but what seemed out of nowhere she started putting herself to bed. She was known for being kind of a insomniac.

 

She became the first to go sleep and the last to wake up. They all had to start taking turns to make sure she got up before noon. She seemed tired all the time and distracted. It was odd and not like her but...

 

They did nothing. 

 

The second thing Lance noticed was Pidge's eating habits. 

 

_"Pidge! Look Hunk found a way to make peanut butter cookies!" Lance said walking into the lab. He dodged a pile of scraps going over to the small girl in the chair with her head on her arms fast asleep._

 

_He frowned._

 

_"Pidge," he gently shook her. Maybe she was getting sick. She was falling asleep more and more in the middle of her work._

 

_Pidge mumbled something underneath her breath sleepily then opened her eyes._

 

_"Yeah?"  She responded with a hint of annoyance to her tone. Lance brushed it off quickly answering her with a large smile. She couldn't be annoyed if he showed her what he had._

 

_"Hunk made peanut butter cookies! Look!" Lance said again hoping maybe that would help get her attention and wake her up. He held out a cookie to her._

 

_She pushed her self up and took the golden brown cookie just staring at it almost uninterested like. Didn't she say that was her favorite foods?_

 

_"Thanks Lance." She took a small bite a few crumbs getting onto the desk and started typing some kind of code he couldn't read._

 

When ever they ate she would pick at her food and only eat a little of it before getting rid of it. Claiming she wasn't hungry or she didn't feel good.

 

You would of thought maybe they would of started to do something. Maybe asked questions but they still did nothing. 

 

And she was irritable, well way more that was normal the simplest question caused her to become snappy with everyone and everything around her. She became more isolated from everyone than usual. 

 

_"Sooo whatcha doing Pidge, some sort of nerd stuff ri-"_

 

_"Shut up Lance." Pidge snapped at him her head whipping around in a speed that surprised Lance she didn't get whiplash. If looks could kill he'd be dead on the floor. That was one powerful glare. Lance held up his hands maybe calling it nerd stuff was not a good idea._

 

_"Sorr-"_

 

_"Go away Lance." Pidge growled. The cookie from before was long forgotten siting on the desk while Pidge held her forehead in both hands._

 

Everyone just figured maybe it was just she was dealing with growing up and didn't do a thing. They were teenagers in space after all, minus Shiro and Coran.

 

The one thing that got his attention but was dismissed as something it wasn't was, he found she cried.

 

_"Ok sorry I'll jus-"_

 

_She didn't let him finish his sentence. "LANCE JUST GO AWAY." Irritation filled her voice but underlining was the fact she sounded like she was going to cry. A couple wet spots on the desk confirmed she was crying._

 

_Lance was concerned for her, she told him to leave but she didn't want to leave her crying. Pidge didn't just cry if nothing was wrong._

 

_"Pidge are you ok?" He reached for her shoulder but she quickly pushed his hand away and looked at him._

 

_"Just go away, I don't want to talk to be around anyone right now." She said some of the tears visible on her cheeks before she turned away from him. He wanted to stay but Lance knew of she didn't want to talk she wasn't going to talk. So he left the Lab._

 

And no one did nothing or anything. 

 

If only they did something and payed more attention to the signs.

 

After what was weeks of Pidges strange behaviors she randomly announced she wanted to go to Olkarion. Allura wasn't sure if it was a good idea but she insisted they visit. 

 

_"There is something I have to do." Pidge told them._

 

And so they went to Olkarion and Pidge seemed to radiate with happiness. They all became glad they made the trip. Pidge seemed to be back to normal other than the fact she seemed to have something on her mind.

 

On the second day that was when it happened. Lance could remember it clearly. He would blame himself for this till the day he died. How could he not of seen it coming?

 

———

 

It was relatively early and Lance was woken up hearing a loud crash followed by 'Quiznak.' Judging by the direction it came from Pidge's room. Lance sat up in his bed. What was she doing up so early? 

 

He could go to sleep or he could see what Pidge was doing. As much as the idea of more sleep appealed to him he wanted to see what Pidge was up to so he got out of bed and threw on some everyday clothes. 

 

He walking to his door and stepping outside into the hall he spotted Pidge trying to sneak past Shiro's room. 

 

"Hey Pidge! Where are you sneaking off to?" Lance called out. His voice echoed down the hall and Pidge ducked her head down freezing when she knew she was caught. 

 

"Are you trying to wake the whole castle!" She hissed spinning around to face him with a glare. 

 

"Sorry," he walked over to her, "so what are you doing Pidge?"

 

"I'm going for a walk."

 

Lance opened his mouth to ask her if he could come.

 

"Alone." She added firmly.

 

Alone? When didn't she want to be alone these days. Lance felt disappointed and was going to return to his room before something told him he should not be leaving Pidge alone. 

 

"Come on let me come!" Lance said smiling, "You've been spending too much time alone. You need to hang out with people!" 

 

The reluctance was clear in her movements and on her face. She always looked a little the other way if she didn't want to do something. 

 

"Come on Pidgey pleaseeeeeeee" Lance attempted to give her puppy dog eyes. 

 

She snorted a little with a small smile before sighing. 

 

"Alright fine."

 

Looking back he should of found a way to get her to stay. 

 

———

 

"Pidge maybe we should start heading back we don't know this forest and the others will be wondering where we are." Lance called walking quickly to catch back up with Pidge. She pointed out some purple and blue plants. While he was looking looking at the leaves spotted leaves she started walking away with out him knowing at first. She glanced back at him not stopping.

 

"You didn't have to come Lance." Pidge reminded him before mumbling something underneath her breath he couldn't hear. 

 

"Well I wanted to, I just didn't know a walk for you meant travel half a hour away from the castle!" He complained finally coming up behind her when she stopped.

 

"We're here." She sounded relived. 

 

It was a small clearing without trees and a drop over at the end. He walked over to the cliff looking over the side. 

 

"That's a long way down...." he commented. 

 

"Yeah that's why we should stay over here." Pidge waved him over to her. Before sitting in the grass. Lance followed in suit sitting next to her.

 

"So why did we come all the way out here?" He still couldn't figure out why she wanted to go so far. It was nice stretching his legs and even though he complained a little Lance enjoyed spending time with Pidge.

 

"Lay down, close your eyes and don't say anything." She instructed pushing on his shoulder a little. Lance followed her instructions finding that the grass was softer than he thought it would be. He could take a nap on this grass. 

 

"You hear that?" Pidge asked him softly after a minute. 

 

"That's the sound of nature.... Lance can I tell you something and can you do something for me?"

 

"Yeah anything Pidge." He started to open his eyes.

 

"No no no! Don't open your eyes yet. I don't want you to see this." She said covering his eyes with her hand making him laugh. 

 

"Ok I got it don't open my eyes you can remove your hand now. What did you want to tell me?"

 

"..." He felt her hand leave his face. Next to his ear it sounded like she got up but he didn't question it. She began talking in a serious tone. 

 

"I love you all a lot... you, Allura, Coran, Shiro, Hunk, Keith and I know it seems like it sometimes I don't but I do. Especially in a bit it will seem like I don't. You are all part of my family. Lance I want you to tell my family I love them both the one here and back on earth."

 

Lance opened his eyes quickly and sat up to try to find Pidge after he heard her voice start getting farther away and the words she was saying. "Wait! Pidge why can't you tell them yourself?" 

 

The moment he saw where she was standing fear filled his blood and he jumped up to run towards her. 

 

With a tear stained smile she looked back at him and pushing on some lose rocks.

 

"I'm sorry I can't keep going." 

 

'No no no. She couldn't She wasn't about to. Please no. LEGS MOVE FASTER!' He screamed at himself in his head, reaching out to try and grab her arm. 

 

"PIDGE NO." 

 

She was already falling backwards off the cliff one of the dislodged rocks falling down after her. If he could just grab her hand, her foot, her hair, anything! Just something to try to pull her up. His hand closed on empty air inches away from her green and white sweater. He was inches from being able to grab her but he failed. On his knees he watched her small body smash onto the ground and heard a quiet thump.

 

She was right there. He could of grabbed her. He could of opened his eyes sooner when he heard her move. But he didn't.

 

"PIDGE" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Tears where streaming down his face and he let the rest of his body clasp on the ground sobbing.

 

"PIDGE, PIDGE WHY, PIDGE" 

 

He could of done something anything but he just laid in the green grass and listened to her. He didn't do anything! Why didn't he do anything.

 

"YOU PATHETIC WEAKLING." He yelled at himself clutching the sides of his head.

 

"YOU COULD OF DONE SOMETHING YOU COULD OF SAVED HER. YOU COULDN'T SAVE YOUR OWN FRIEND." And now the only thing he was doing was sobbing in the grass making mud out of his tears. She was gone. She jumped.

 

He let that sink in a little more.

 

She. Jumped.

 

On purpose. Oh crow.... she did it on purpose. He already knew that but he was only slowing processing what happened. 

 

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were suffering." He cried. "Why?"

 

He wanted to just lay there and morn. Do nothing. She was dead. Out of nowhere Red spoke to him. 

 

_She's still alive cub._

 

He sat up quicker than he ever did in his life. She was alive?!? Oh thank what ever God watched over him. 

 

If he was alive he had to find a way to get to her. But... even from up here she did not look in moveable shape. He would need help getting her back without making her worse but he didn't know if anything out here would eat her. 

 

His own thought scared him. 

 

_I have already alerted Black and the other lions to send their Paladins._

 

Lance sent a wordless thanks to red and stood up. He had to find a way down to her. Surveying the area he could see it was not a long cliff. He was thankful for this. He could use the steep hill on the right of him to get to her.

 

'Hold on Pidge.' He thought to himself while running to her. The question would be though would she even want to be saved? After what she just did probably not.

 

She was still going to be saved if he had any say about it.

 

"PIDGE!" He yelled when he could see her again. The sight of what shape she was in made him want to throw up. That was usually Hunks thing but it was that bad. 

 

"Oh Pidge..." he fell to his knees next to her head. Gently reaching out to touch some of the red stained hair. He prayed that they would be here soon Pidge wasn't going to last long in that state.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've been really busy lately. I am a senior in high school and have been working on getting accepted into college. Finally got my acceptance letter and had some free time so I worked on this.  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter what did you all think? Please tell me in the comments!  
> I tried to really show what Lance was thinking.
> 
>  
> 
> Also i'm thinking about doing a mini story following continuing this idea.
> 
>  
> 
> Word count 2239


End file.
